


Unnamed and Unwanted

by australopithecushomo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: Waverly is trying to live with the reality that she's unwanted. When she realizes that she can't deal with the verbal abuse anymore she runs away from home and is taken in by her aunt and uncle who run a diner in downtown Purgatory.Feeling lost and unwanted can Waverly find happiness? Will a certain redhead who works at the McCready's diner help her in finding that happiness?trigger warning: alcoholism and verbal/emotional abuse (basically, Ward Earp is a total dick and a shit father)





	1. Chapter 1

The crunch of snow beneath her boots was the only discernible sound that disturbed the stillness of the night. Behind her the lights of the homestead cast an eerie glow out onto the snow, throwing mysterious shadows on the ground by her feet. 

 

She wasn’t going back. She couldn’t do it. She wasn’t going to live somewhere where she wasn’t wanted. Waverly wasn’t sure where she was going to go, she just knew she had to be anywhere other than there. 

 

Waverly’s phone buzzed and she glanced down to read a series of texts from her sister:

 

_ [Wynonna] come back babygirl _

_ [Wynonna] ill kick their asses, Daddy and Willa are full of shit _

_ [Wynonna] waverly please answer, it’s freezing out there and im worried about you _

 

Waverly knew her sister wouldn’t stop messaging her until she gave her a response.

 

_ [Waverly] ill be ok wynonna, i just needed to get out of there right now. going to gus’. ill text you once im there _

_ [Wynonna] be safe babygirl. love you _

 

Waverly put her phone into her back pocket and then shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets. She glanced back at the homestead one last time before turning her back and beginning to trudge through the snow towards downtown Purgatory. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly shows up at the McCready's diner. Gus provides some much needed comfort and makes waverly an offer. Also, we are introduced to a certain redhead who works at the diner and Waverly's crush on said redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon?? Yep. Still not a super long chapter, but I wanted to add on to that minuscule 1st chapter I posted. More to come if people enjoy the first two chapters.

A bell rung as Waverly pushed open the door to the McCready’s diner. She brushed the snow off of her shoulders and sat down in a stool at the counter. The diner seemed vacant except for a couple regulars nursing their cups of coffee or reading the paper. 

 

Waverly scanned the restaurant looking for her aunt but paused when her eyes fell upon the girl she had been secretly crushing on for years. Nicole was wiping tables and making small talk with the customers sitting nearby. Her wide smile put her dimples on full display. Waverly couldn't help thinking Nicole was the most attractive person she'd ever seen. Now if only Waverly had the guts to actually act on her feelings. 

 

Nicole glanced up from the table she was cleaning and her smile grew, “Hey Waves! Whatcha doing here?” 

 

Waverly's mind went blank for a second. She shook her head slightly to get herself out of her daze and replied to Nicole's question as best she could (for someone who's stomach was leaping with butterflies), “Um, are my aunt and uncle around? It's sorta important.” Waverly chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She could have sworn she caught Nicole's eyes shift down momentarily, but that was probably just wishful thinking. 

 

“Gus is in the kitchen. I think Curtis is down in the basement doing inventory,” Nicole offered a comforting smile. 

 

“Thank you Nicole, I'll talk to you later,” she turned and quickly rushed towards the kitchen. 

 

When she entered the kitchen she found her Aunt cleaning the flat top grill. When Gus heard someone enter the kitchen she set down the cleaning supplies and removed her gloves. Turning to face Waverly she offered a welcoming smile that faded into a look of concern as soon as she saw the distress painted across her niece's face. 

 

“What happened honey,” she opened her arms and Waverly rushed forward into a hug. 

 

Tears broke free from her eyes as she cried into her Aunt's shoulder, “I can’t stand it anymore. He hates me. They both hate me.” 

 

Gus gently patted her back in a comforting manner and pulled her niece back from the embrace to look her in the eye, “If they don't want you there then you're not going back. You are always welcome here.” She gently squeezed Waverly's shoulders in reassurance.

 

Waverly sniffled, “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean that I'm making an offer I should've made years ago. Come live with me and Curtis. You don't need to put up with that asshole drunk of a father any longer.” 

 

As Gus spoke the door to the kitchen had swung open and Nicole had entered carrying a stack of dirty plates. Upon overhearing the conversation she froze and looked guilty, “I'm really sorry for intruding, I had to bring these to the dish sink, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.”

 

Waverly desperately wiped at her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears, “It’s ok Nicole. You'd hear all this eventually.”

 

Gus smiled knowingly at the two girls before speaking again, “Waverly, I need to go downstairs and talk to Curtis, but you are staying here tonight. I'll be back upstairs in a little bit.”

 

The two girls watched Gus walk away before they turned to face one another again. Nicole was the first to speak, “I know you're having a rough time right now. If you need to talk or a friend's company or something let me know. I'm here if you need somebody.” 

 

Waverly held back what she wished she could say and instead said, “Thank you, it means a lot.”

 

Nicole smiled, “It's no big deal, I'd do a lot of things to you.”

 

“What?” 

 

“For you, I'd do a lot of things for you,” the redhead tripped over her words, “I've gotta check on the customers. See you later Waves.” 

 

And with that Nicole rushed through the kitchen door leaving Waverly standing alone and confused in the diner's kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to help out a bit but ends up making a mess, Gus and Curtis are happy to welcome Waverly into their home, and Waverly discovers that she may be sharing the guestroom with an unexpected roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, i wasnt planning to update tonight but I was in the mood to write. Warning, I'm pretty inconsistent with updates, but I try not to abandon fics if they get enough of a following. So please comment and let me know your thoughts, it motivates me to update more frequently. 
> 
> Also, i wrote this while tipsy and I'm noticing that I used an obscene amount of complex sentence structures for some reason. If my comma use or phrasing is super distracting please let me know. I do attempt to use commas correctly but I'm just a tipsy idiot with adhd. Also I proofread, but I did not have another person read this before I posted. Please alert me of any typos I missed! 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Nicole rushed out of the kitchen Waverly looked around for something to do while she waited for Gus to come back upstairs. It seemed like so many things were happening so quickly. Was Gus offering to let her move in with them permanently? Or was this offer just until she found somewhere else to go? 

 

Pushing the anxious thoughts from her mind, Waverly figured she needed to find something to keep herself busy while she waited for her Aunt to come back from the basement. She looked over to the partially cleaned grill and decided that maybe she’d just try to help out. It’s the very least she could do with Gus being so welcoming. 

 

After putting on the protective gloves, Waverly picked up the bottle containing the cleaning agent and squeezed some of it out onto the surface of the grill. She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing but she had seen this done countless times, how hard could it be? She picked up an abrasive sponge and began scrubbing at the unclean portion of the appliance. 

 

Just when she thought she was making progress, a large glob of bubbling, scalding hot, greasy goo splashed up and onto the front of her shirt. She leaped back in surprise, dropping the cleaning equipment while she let out a startled shriek. 

 

Nicole immediately rushed into the kitchen, closely followed by Gus and Curtis.

 

“Waverly! Are you alright?” the redhead examined her with concern, searching for any signs of injury. 

 

“Are you ok darling? What happened?” her aunt came up to her and helped her remove the cleaning gloves, setting them aside.

 

Waverly took a few deep breaths and responded, “Yeah, I think I’m ok. I was bored waiting around here so I figured I’d try to help out. I somehow managed to splash the cleaning solution all over myself.”

 

Nicole approached, still looking concerned, “Did it burn you? That chemical is no joke, I’ve gotten a couple nasty burns from it when I wasn’t being careful.”

 

Waverly appreciated the concern, but she was fine, “I’m ok. I think my shirt took all the damage for me.” She frowned, noticing just how much of that cleaning goo she had gotten all over her shirt. That was definitely not going to be a fun stain to try to get out. 

 

Curtis stepped up to her and handed her a clean dish towel, presumably to use to wipe her shirt. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Please don’t try to clean anything like that again unless somebody has shown you how. Some of those cleaning chemicals can really do a number on you.” 

 

Waverly frowned, “Ok Uncle Curtis, I just wanted to help out. I really appreciate you guys letting me stay here tonight.”

 

Gus spoke up, “I said it before and I’ll say it again: you are always welcome here. Tonight, tomorrow, next week, next year. If you only want to stay the night that’s fine. But if you’d like to move in with us permanently we would be more than happy to have you live with us. We love you Waverly, and you deserve to live with people who care about you.”

 

Tearing up a bit, Waverly didn’t respond verbally. She simply rushed forward and hugged her Aunt and Uncle. 

 

Curtis stepped away after a brief hug, “Why don’t we see about getting you a clean shirt. Seems to me that one may very well be ruined. I think Nicole may have something you could borrow upstairs.”

 

Waverly’s ears perked up at the mention of the redhead’s name. Why would Nicole have clothes at Waverly’s Aunt and Uncle’s house? She looked to the girl in question who was staring at her shoes, seeming a bit uncomfortable, “What?”

 

Gus, sensing the confusion and tension in the room, provided some explanation, “I don’t know if we told you this, but Nicole has been living with us. She can’t live with her parents, for reasons that are not mine to disclose, so we welcomed our favorite employee into our family.”

 

Nicole shuffled her feet nervously, still staring at her feet she spoke, “You can sleep in the guestroom Waves, I’ll sleep on the couch for now. And they might be a bit big on you, but I can lend you some clothes until we can go pick some of your stuff up from the homestead.” 

 

Waverly wasn’t quite sure how to react to this new information, and she was definitely curious as to why Nicole had needed to move in with Gus and Curtis, but she saw Nicole’s clear discomfort and decided that prying for information would be a poor choice, “I’m ok on the couch, I’m short so I’ll fit better anyways.”

 

“No I insist you take the bed.”

 

Waverly narrowed her eyes, determined, “Well I don’t accept.” 

 

Curtis coughed and Gus cleared her throat, “If you’re going to fight over the bed why don’t you both sleep in it? It’s a queen sized mattress, surely that’s big enough for you two to share until we can get you your own bed, Waverly.”

 

Waverly’s stomach flipped a little at the prospect of sleeping beside her crush, “That’s fine with me as long as Nicole is comfortable with it.”

 

Nicole looked just as nervous and unsure as Waverly felt, “If that’s what you’d prefer, but I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch. I really am ok with…”

 

“Just share the damn bed girls,” Curtis chuckled and turned to leave the kitchen. 

 

Gus glanced back and forth between the two and smiled, “Now that that’s settled, let’s see about getting you something to replace that goo covered shirt of yours Waverly. Nicole, Curtis and I can close up the diner tonight. Why don’t you go upstairs with Waverly, help her find a clean shirt, and get her settled in?”

 

“Um, ok. Sure,” Nicole glanced to Waverly with a cautious smile, “Come on Waves, lets go.” Waverly blushed slightly at hearing the redhead shorten her name. 

 

Nicole turned towards the door in the back of the kitchen which opened to the stairs leading to the apartment above the diner. Waverly followed her, feeling nervous but excited at the prospect of her new living situation. She still felt the hurt and loneliness she had felt earlier, but she felt a small spark of hope which hinted at the prospect of a future where she felt like she belonged somewhere. 

 

It was then that she remembered that she had promised to text Wynonna. She paused, “Hey Nicole, I’ll meet you up there. I’ve gotta text my sister and tell her I got here safely.”

 

Nicole smiled, showing off her dimples, “See you up there.” She turned and ascended the stairs, leaving Waverly standing at the base of the stairs. 

 

Taking her phone from her pocket, Waverly sent her sister a quick text:

 

_ [Waverly] hey, im at gus and curtis’. Staying the night. Text you tomorrow _

 

She received a reply nearly immediately:

 

_ [Wynonna] glad you’re safe babygirl. Tell Haughtstuff I say hi. Ttyl _

 

Did Wynonna already know about Nicole living with their aunt and uncle? She shook her head. No, she probably just figured Nicole was still at work closing the diner. 

 

Smiling, Waverly slipped her phone back into her pocket and rushed up the stairs to find Nicole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Between updates, keep up with me by checking out my fandom blog: https://elisebaumansarms.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of that same evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a post on tumblr promising to write a chapter today, so I tried to stay true to my word! Here it is! Enjoy! please tell me what you think! 
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr you can find me at elisebaumansarms.tumblr.com

When Waverly reached the top of the stairs she kicked off her snow-covered boots and made a beeline for the guest bedroom, expecting to find Nicole already there. The door was wide open so she entered, surprised to find it unoccupied. Assuming that Nicole must've gone to the bathroom or something, Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed and took in her surroundings. 

 

She'd been in the McCready's guest room before. Last time she had been here the room had been relatively generic and sparsely decorated. Mostly bare walls and plain neutral bedding. As Waverly took notice of the posters adorning the walls and the blue and white patterned bedding it was very clear to her that Nicole had added her own personal touches to the room since moving in. 

 

A sound down the hallway brought Waverly out of her thoughts. She looked up in time to see Nicole appear in the doorway holding a laundry basket. 

 

“Hey, realized most of my clean clothes were still in the dryer from when I did my laundry earlier,” She set down the basket in front of the closet door and dug around in it, “I think I've got some sweatpants in here you could borrow to sleep in. They might be kinda long but you could roll them up or something. Is that cool?” 

  
  


Waverly smiled, “That'd be great, thanks.”

 

Nicole blushed slightly and continued rummaging through the clean laundry, “Here they are,” she pulled out a pair of knit dark grey joggers, “And here, you can wear this shirt. It's really soft,” she held up a black short-sleeved shirt with some sort of band logo on it. She loosely folded the clothes and set them down next to Waverly.

 

Waverly picked up the shirt and examined the logo on the front “‘Leftöver Crack’?” she questioned, looking to Nicole who was standing a few feet away nervously shuffling her feet.

 

The redhead chuckled softly, “I’ve got a bit of a secret love for hardcore punk, don’t tell anyone though cause I don’t think it’s gonna help my chances of getting into the police academy,” she sat down on the bed next to Waverly, leaving a foot or so of space between them. Running a hand through her hair she continued, “I don’t think being known for loving a genre of music that tends to promote drug use and saying ‘fuck the police’ is necessarily the best idea when you wanna be a cop, ya know?”

 

Waverly smiled, “I guess I can understand that,” she thought for a moment, giggled, and then continued, “Who would’ve thought Nicole Haught was such a rebel.” 

 

Those dimples that Waverly loved so much made an appearance, “I guess there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

 

“I guess so,” Waverly mirrored Nicole’s grin. They sat in silence for a moment, simply looking at each other, until she saw the grin fall from the redhead’s face. The smile was replaced with a forlorn expression that broke Waverly’s heart. She could tell that there was something Nicole was hiding, something that greatly pained her. She wished she could ask her about it but knew it was probably wisest to let her open up on her own terms. 

 

She looked away for a moment to glance at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read  _ 11:56 pm _ . 

 

“Shit, it’s almost midnight. And we have class tomorrow, don’t we?” when Waverly spoke Nicole followed her gaze to check the clock.

 

“Yeah, we should probably go to bed,” she sighed, glancing behind them at the bed they were sitting on, “Um, you can change in here if you’d like, I’m gonna grab my stuff and go change in the bathroom. I’ll knock when I come back.” Without another word Nicole stood and walked over to her closet. She pulled a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top out of the laundry basket before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. 

 

Anxious, but also excited, at the idea of sleeping beside the girl she’d been crushing on for years, Waverly let out a long sigh and proceeded to stand up and quickly change her clothing. She dropped the goo-stained shirt from that evening in the corner of the room, unsure of what to do with it. *I’ll deal with that tomorrow*, she thought to herself. As she finished pulling on her pajamas she heard a gentle knock at the door, “Come in, I’m decent.”

 

Nicole opened the door wearing the clothes she had taken from the laundry basket, “I’m all set for bed. I grabbed a new toothbrush for you from the linen closet, it’s on the bathroom counter,” she hesitated before continuing, “Um, does it matter to you which side of the bed you sleep on? If you really don’t want to share the bed I’m still totally cool with sleeping on th…”

 

“Nicole I have no problem sharing a bed with you. I don’t really have a preference which side I take, so just pick one while I’m gone,” Waverly smiled, hoping her smile would ease the redhead’s nerves, and left the bedroom to go brush her teeth. 

In the bathroom she found an unused toothbrush placed on the counter. She removed it from the packaging and found a tube of toothpaste. After brushing her teeth she completed the rest of her evening bathroom routine and returned to the guest bedroom.

When she entered the room she saw a human sized lump underneath the covers on the left side of the bed. Without saying anything, in case Nicole was already asleep, Waverly turned out the light and slid under the covers on the vacant side of the bed. 

She laid back and tried to relax but the stress of the day was still bouncing around in her mind. “Are you awake?” she whispered into the darkness. 

“Yeah,” answered a tired but gentle voice. Waverly hadn’t expected a response, she had assumed Nicole had fallen asleep when she’d been in the bathroom.

Waverly turned onto her side to face Nicole. The redhead mirrored her actions. Gazing into her eyes, Waverly found comfort in the gentleness and kindness she saw there. She felt very vulnerable with what she was about to ask, but somehow she knew that Nicole wouldn’t make fun of her, “It’s ok if you say no, um, but I feel really alone right now and this has been an immensely stressful day, and I don’t know how I’m going to sleep, but I’m so glad you’re being so kind and welcoming to me but I, um, if you don’t want to do this than that’s 100% ok, but um, could you hold me?”

Waverly’s request wasn’t met with a single word. Nicole simply rolled onto her back and lifted her warms as an invitation for the smaller girl to cuddle up to her. The unspoken invitation was met with a relieved sigh as Waverly dove into the embrace and cuddled up to the taller girl’s side, laying her head in the crook of her neck, “Thank you.”

 

Nicole remained quiet but bent her head slightly to place a gentle kiss on the top of Waverly’s head, before tightening her hold around the other girl.

 

It was then that Waverly finally released the tears and sobs that she had been holding back all night. Nicole continued to hold the smaller girl as sobs wracked her body and tears fell from tired eyes. 

 

Waverly cried herself to sleep in Nicole’s arms. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and tell me your thoughts! If I missed any typos and/or spelling errors please let me know. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
